1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for displaying, manipulating, and selecting multi-media or computer stored information in a window environment of a computer display system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved user interface to provide a unified operator interface for a wide range of systems which must be coordinated and monitored in a multi-media production system.
2. Art Background
Videotape editing environments have evolved from providing simple editing cuts to the incorporation of full featured graphics, film to tape and other processes to complete a video production. Consequently, computer controlled editing systems and integration methods have been used to incorporate and integrate various production media resources such as special effects, music, graphics and the like. However, due to the nature of film and video production, a variety of resources must be integrated, scheduled and coordinated with one another to obtain a completed product.
Historically, humans have interfaced with computers through a system of discrete commands which typically comprise a combination of both text and mathematical symbolic characters. Examples of such systems are numerous and include the programming languages of Fortran, Algol, Basic, etc., which transform a given set of user commands into machine executable "object" code. However, the ease with which a user becomes proficient in programming or interacting with a computer-based system is generally a function of how close the system models the logical thought of the user himself. If the user is able to enter commands in the order in which he would find most logically appropriate, rather than having to transpose his desired command into the code of a programming language, greater user efficiency in using the system is achieved.
A number of systems which have been developed to minimize the learning or acclamation period which a user must go through to become proficient in the interaction with the computer system are referred to as "object oriented systems". A common object oriented interface approach utilizes multiple "windows" displayed on a cathode ray tube (CRT) in which combinations of text and graphics are used to convey information. Each window may take the form of an object such as a file folder, different operating environment, pages or layered bit maps to provide a separate display of video information in independent screen regions. (See, for example, Robson, "Object Oriented Software Systems", Byte, August, 1981; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,628; 4,533,910; 4,450,442; 4,555,775 and 4,622,545, and L. Tesler, "The Small Talk Environment", Byte, August, 1981, Volume 6, No. 8.)
The use of modern computer systems incorporating object oriented window environments may be applied to multi-media production methods, such as videotape editing, audio mixing, etc. However, one unique problem associated with multi-media production is the necessity to provide the ability for a diversity of media professionals to collaborate and exchange project data in a consistent interface environment. By providing a consistent user interface, media professionals such as special effects engineers, animation specialists, music composers, and the like may provide both real time and non-real time input to exchange necessary project data, and effectively coordinate the production of the entire media work. Accordingly, one of the requirements of any common multi-media user interface is the ability to integrate multi-media types, and to provide the operator with the ability to manage large quantities of information in an understandable and efficient manner. The user interface must be intuitive and flexible to accommodate a variety of operator editing styles and personalities. For example, a music composer who thinks typically in terms of scores, notes and related music timing, should be able to work in that environment using a standard user interface, and not be required to work in terms of video time code or other non-music related external standards. Similarly, the film production director or special effects engineer should be able to utilize the user interface in a manner consistent with their work environment, which may, by way of example, be illustrated through the use of video time code signals (and not music).
As will be described, the present invention provides a multi-media user interface which may be utilized by a variety of multi-media professionals in the production of film or tape works. Unlike prior art window based display systems, the present invention provides a three-dimensional representation (known as an "element") of information to be manipulated. Each element comprises a three dimensional representation of a "resource." A resource is a three-dimensional object which may have data represented in either two or three-dimensional form. A window comprises a "venue" which may be configured for specific activities, such as music production, special effects, scheduling and the like. However, the user interface shares common fundamental tools and the same data base, such that each media professional, such as a videotape editor, audio editor, producer, etc. may utilize the interface in a consistent manner.